The Secret
by shanejayell
Summary: Keiko suspects something about the mysterious Yuna


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Pretty Face, I'm just borrowing them for a while.

Pretty Face: The Secret

Keiko Tsukamato usually thought of herself as a fairly average highschool girl. Admittedly she didn't care much for boys, had a large stuffed animal collection and also several pets, but overall she thought of herself as being decidedly average. Which was why the situation with her friend Yuna was SO strange!

Rina Kurimji was one of Keiko's best friends, a slim, black haired girl with a sweet smile with a hint of underlying sadness. Everyone knew the story of how her twin sister Yuna had ran away from home, a tragedy that lingered in her life, so Keiko had been startled when Rina had suddenly arrived at school nearly bouncing with joy.

It seemed that Rina's lost sister had been found! Rina had ran into Yuna on the street, taking her home even as the other girl reluctantly confessed to having amnesia. Rina nearly seemed to float with joy as she confessed her feelings at their being reunited, and Keiko couldn't help feeling happy for her too.

When Keiko first met Yuna she was shocked by the resemblance to Keiko, except for the lighter hair and smaller bust, though she soon saw other differences as well. Yuna seemed rougher than Rina, with a almost steetwise edge coupled with a cute sort of innocence, one that Keiko guessed stemmed from her amnesia. She easily fit into their group of friends, too, pulled in by Rina along with the other's energy.

"Yuna!" Keiko called, watching the slim blonde stalk down the hallway, entirely unaware of the admiring glances she drew. Keiko found herself noticing how pretty Yuna was, her light brown hair gleaming, but tried to put it out of her mind.

"Hey, Keiko," Yuna smiled as they fell into step together.

Another odd thing about Yuna was how she was treated like royalty by the various sports clubs in the school. Somehow Yuna had taken up the position of the toughest person in school, a position that was previously held by the dangerous Masashi Rando. Maybe it was because of her time on the streets but Yuna was a incredible fighter, one who had defeated both the Karate and Judo clubs with ease. Now Yuna had become a sort of idol to the sports clubs, something she seemed rather uncomfortable with.

"I have a favor to ask," Keiko admitted.

"Yeah?" Yuna asked, looking over at her thoughtfully.

Keiko smiled a bit, feeling embarrassed. "I want to get something for Rina," she admitted, "could you come with me to the store later?"

"I'm not so good with shopping," Yuna confessed with a wry smile, "so I'm not sure how much help I'll be."

"Me too," Keiko agreed with a nod of her head, "that's why I was thinking we could put our heads together."

"All right," Yuna conceded, "do you have somewhere you wanna meet?"

"Let's start at the local mall," Keiko agreed. As they split to go to their separate classes she mentally checked off a certain mental list she was maintaining. 'I really think she is,' she mused, 'maybe I'll ask her today.'

Classes dragged on as Keiko waited impatiently for class to end, dealing with the teachers politely but with a certain distance. She got along well with her teachers, mostly, but there were things she didn't want them noticing or asking her about, it would make her already complicated life more difficult.

Right on time Keiko saw Yuna walking up to their meeting place at the mall later that day, the slightly taller girl confidently cutting through the crowds. Other girls might be afraid of perverts in such a dense crowd, but something in Yuna's manner made it clear any pervert who tried something would deeply regret it.

"So," Yuna smiled as she offered Keiko a hand and asked, "where do we want to start?" With a surprisingly smooth ease Keiko was pulled up from her seat, almost as if Yuna did this sort of thing every day.

'For someone so slim she's pretty strong,' Keiko thought as she held Yuna's hand. Blushing a bit she let go as she said, "I thought we'd start with jewelry then look around."

"Sounds like a plan," Yuna agreed as they set out.

Soon they were walking through the jewelry shop, where Keiko was surprised to see that Yuna hadn't had her ears pierced. "I thought everyone our age had that done," she mused as she held up a earring to Yuna's face, trying to decide if it would look good on Rina too.

"That sort of thing's not my style," Yuna said gruffly.

"I kind of admire that," Keiko admitted as she put the pair down and held up a dangling set of earrings, "I got mine done just because my friends were."

"No dangly earrings," Yuna waved a hand as she noted, "Rina's got long enough hair they'd get tangled."

"It's cool that you notice things like that," Keiko smiled. In fact she had seen Yuna looking at the girls in their group a lot, trying to do so when she thought they weren't looking. Of course all girls did that a little, but Yuna seemed to have a harder time hiding it.

They moved on to the local clothing store, and Keiko and Yuna picked though blouses. Yuna seemed to have a good idea of what colors Rina usually wore, which helped them narrow down some choices.

"I'm going to try this on," Keiko said as she picked up a blue blouse, "would you mind keeping an eye out? I hate just depending on the door to keep anyone out."

"Sure," Yuna gulped as they walked to the changing room.

Once in the stall Keiko smoothly drew her shirt off, feeling Yuna's eyes rest on her as she slid the blouse on. "Yuna?" she asked.

Yuna stiffened, then turned fully towards her. "Yes?" she asked nervously.

"Does this color look good on me?" Keiko asked, the shirt only partially buttoned to reveal the pattern of her bra.

Yuna's eyes widened as she saw the open shirt, then the cutest blush appeared. "It," she cleared her throat uncomfortably, "it looks nice."

'I was right,' Keiko thought, hiding a triumphant smile. "Thank you," she said mildly, turning back to finish changing.

They finished up their shopping, Keiko having found one or two items they thought Rina might like, then she suggested they might go get a snack. Yuna seemed agreeable to that so they went to one of the mall's cafes, each picking out a item.

Without thinking about it Yuna held out Keiko's chair, "Here ya go."

"Thank you," Keiko smiled up at her, seeing Yuna blush again. 'She's so cute,' she thought, a bit surprised by the realization.

"You're welcome," Yuna said as she sat down to eat. Unlike a typical young woman she eagerly slurped her food, clearly enjoying her meal.

Keiko ate her own food, silently debating what she should do. "Yuna," she said quietly, "there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Hmm?" Yuna looked up from her food curiously.

"I think I know your secret," Keiko said to her seriously. As Yuna's eyes widened in alarm she continued quietly, "I've seen how you notice us girls, your strength, politeness and so many other things, too."

Yuna tried to look tough as she said, "That doesn't prove anything."

"You don't have to hide," Keiko reached out to pat Yuna's hand, "I understand."

Yuna's mouth twisted in a odd smile, "I doubt you do."

"Really," Keiko smiled sweetly, "you see, I'm a lesbian too."

"Eh?" Yuna blinked then swiftly recovered. "Of course you're right," Yuna confessed, "but I never realized you were..."

"It's not too obvious," Keiko nodded. She added, "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret."

Yuna smiled, looking relieved, "And I will too."

"Yuna?" Keiko asked as they finished their meals.

"Yes?"

"Are you seeing anyone?" Keiko batted her eyes.

'Uh oh,' Yuna sweatdropped.

End

Notes: Yuna, if you haven't READ Pretty Face yet, is in fact Mr. Rando Masashi and is posing as Yuna for various reasons. I rather like Keiko, and as she looks and acts a bit like a baby dyke I thought it might make a cute story.


End file.
